Arrow - Mensonges
by olicity1990
Summary: Et si Felicity avait quitter Oliver pour une autre raison. Donna, Curtis et son mari Paul connaissent le secret d'Oliver. Damian Dark est mort en prison, une semaine après y avoir été enfermé. Se situe après l'épisode 4 15.


Arrow : Mensonge Dr. Schwartz

Histoire.

\- Oliver derrière-toi.

Ce dernier se retourna, mais trop tard. Son adversaire était déjà sur lui et il ne put évité le coup de couteau qui le toucha en plein abdomen. L'homme lui décocha ensuite un coup de poing et Oliver s'effondra au sol, sa tête heurtant une pile de caisse en bois au passage. L'homme allait se jeter sur lui à nouveau, lorsque des coups de feu retentirent. La dernière chose qu'Oliver vit, avant de perdre connaissance, fut le visage inquiet de Diggle.

Felicity avait suivi toute la scène depuis le Quartier Général. Elle avait essayé à plusieurs reprise de le joindre mais il avait reçu un coup à la tête un peu plus tôt et son oreillette devait être cassé. Quand elle avait vu l'homme le poignarder, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier, horrifié. Ils étaient peut-être séparer, mais elle l'aimait toujours. Elle ne cesserais jamais de l'aimer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas retourner vers lui. Pas après ce qui c'était passer. Pas après son mensonge. Son regard n'avait pas quitter l'écran et elle panique quand elle le vit perdre connaissance. Elle s'écroula au sol, en larme, juste après que Dig lui ai dit qu'ils arrivaient. Elle se releva après un court instant, et se précipita vers la table prévu en cas de blessure. Elle prépara tout le necésssaire et poussa celle-ci vers le "garage". Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Dig le sorti de la camionette et Curtis, qui arrivait au repère, se précipita pour l'aider. Ils installèrent le jeune homme, toujours inconscient, sur la table et se dirigèrent vers le coin des soins.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ?

Tout en compressant la blessure de son frère, Thea lui expliqua en vitesse. Dig le soigna d'abord à l'abdomen et, dieu merci, celle-ci n'était pas profonde. Il serait vite remis sur pied. En revenge, sa blessure à la tête était un peu plus grave. Sa tempe saignait toujours et Spartan eut du mal à arrêter le saignement. Quand il eut enfin réussi, il lui appliqua un pansement. Oliver revient à lui à ce moment-là.

\- Bon retour parmis nous.

Oliver se releva difficilement, ses blessures lui faisant mal. Il posa une mains sur son abdomen et l'autre à sa tête. Voyant qu'il partait vers l'arrière, Curtis le rattrapa.

\- Tu devrais peut-être te recoucher.

\- Non, ça va aller, merci.

Il se leva et perdit l'équilibre avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Dig et Laurel le rattrapèrent in extremis. Ils le ralongèrent sur la table et Thea le couvrit d'une couverture. Diggle le regarda longuement et il ne détourna le regard que lorsque Felicity posa une main sur son bras.

\- Ca va, John ?

\- Je veux juste m'assurer que tout va bien.

\- Oliver va bien.

\- C'est la que tu te trompes.

\- Je te demande pardon.

\- Oliver agit comme si tout allait bien, mais tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne montre jamais ses émotions. Depuis que tu l'as quitté, il ne dort plus, mange très peu et il passe son temps à s'entraîner. Il ne vit plus, il survit.

La jeune femme avait lâcher son bras dès le début de sa phrase. Quand elle entendit la dernière phrase, elle recula et elle porta une main à sa bouche.

\- Ecoute Felicity, je ne dis pas sa pour que tu te sentes responsable. Je veux juste que tu comprennes qu'il ne va pas bien.

Elle hocha la tête et elle s'éloigna, les larmes au yeux, mais personne ne fit de commentaire. Certes Oliver lui avait cacher la vérité, mais il l'avait fait dans un seul but. Potéger son fils. Ils ne comprenaient pas la decision de la jeune femme. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient certains qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Il suffisait de voir sa réaction et ses yeux rouge, pour le savoir.

Quand Felicity arriva devant ses ordinateurs, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle le prit en main et en voyant le nom de la personne s'afficher, elle s'éloigna encore plus et décrocha. Elle parla un petit moment avec elle et quand elle raccrocha, elle prit ses affaires et parti en courant et en larmes sous le regard plus qu'étonné de ses amis.

Une heure plus tard, la jeune femme était installé sur l'un des bancs longeant la baie. Ses larmes s'étaient enfin arrêtée de coulées et elle se frotta les joues, encore légèrement humide. Elle ne cessait de se repasser sa conversation de tout à l'heure et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle lui dire. Elle ne savait pas. Elle était perdue et elle ne savait plus ou elle en était. La seul chose dont elle était sur, c'était de ses sentiments. Elle aimait Oliver, elle l'aimait tellement. Mais jamais il ne lui pardonnerai son mensonge. Jamais. Ses larmes recommencèrent à couler sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Quand elle se calma à nouveau, elle avait prit sa decission. Elle se leva de son banc et quitta la baie de Stars City. Elle marcha de longue minutes et elle rentra chez elle. Elle prit l'ascenseur et une fois devant sa porte, elle chercha ses clé dans son sac. Les mains tremblantes, il lui fallut 2 bonnes minutes pour les trouvé et ouvrir la porte. Elle posa sa veste et son sac sur le fauteuil et elle monta les escaliers. Une fois en haut, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau de la douche. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine. L'eau chaude lui fit le plus grand bien. Quand elle voulu prendre son gèle douche, sa main effleura un autre flacon. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit. Elle en huma le parfum et un léger sourire apparu sur son visage. Oliver. Elle n'avait pas pu se resigner à le lui rendre. Elle replaça le flacon à sa place et prit le sien. Elle sorti de la salle de bain et elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'habiller. Quand elle ferma le tiroir de ses sous-vêtements, son regard tomba sur l'une des photos. Elle et Oliver à Balli. Elle la prit entre ses mains et elle posa son doigt sur le visage d'Oliver.

\- Tu me manques tellement.

Secouant la tête, elle reposa le cadre, elle descendit et récupéra ses affaires avant de quitter le loft.

Elle arriva au QG une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Elle avait quitté le repère près de 2 heures 30 plus tôt, mais elle était sur et certaine que l'équipe était encore là. Elle allait entré dans la pièce quand elle entendit Curtis prononcé son nom.

\- Et Felicity ? On lui dit ?

\- Non.

\- Dig.

\- Ecoute Thea. Je considère ses deux là, comme faisant partie de ma famille et je refuse de les voir souffrir encore plus. Si Felicity venait à apprendre qu'Oliver aurait pu évité le coup de couteau et qu'il ne la pas fait, elle se sentirait coupable, surtout après ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure.

\- Donc on ne lui dit rien.

Dig hocha la tête. Un petit silence se fit et il ne fut interrompu que par Thea.

\- Laurel, je sais que je t'ai déjà poser la question mais …

\- … Je suis sur de moi Thea. Oliver avait le temps de s'éloigner et il ne l'a pas fait.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi. Pourquoi Oliver ne l'a-t-il pas évité.

\- Mets-toi à sa place Thea. Il a renoncer à la mairie et à son fils pour que celui-ci soit en sécurité. Sans oublié que la seule femme, je dis bien la seul, qu'il ai réellement aimé un jour, la quitter au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'elle. A sa place, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

Personne ne lui répondit et un petit silence s'installa. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Curtis qui rompu le silence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Oliver est réveillé et il se repose dans sa chambre. Alors on va tous rentrer chez nous et nous reposé.

\- Et si il essaie de se …. enfin vous voyez.

\- Il ne fera rien Curtis. Si il veut vraiment mourir, il se laissera tuer par un de ses adversaires. Il ne mettra pas fin à ses jours de lui même.

Ils acquiesèrent tous et ils récupérèrent leurs affaires avant de partir. Felicity, qui avait tout entendu, était recroqueviller sur le sol, en larmes. Oliver voulait mourir. A cause d'elle. Oliver voulais mourir à cause d'elle. "Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Je l'ai abandonné quand il avait le plus besoin de moi". Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité et il lui fallu un long moment avant de réussir à se calmer. Elle se releva et descendit d'un étage. Elle se rendit dans l'une des 2 salles de bain et se rafraichit le visage. Elle attrapa sa tablette dans son sac et après avoir taper dessus un long moment, elle la remit dans son sac. Elle ressorti et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'occupait Oliver. Étant donné qu'il était minuit trente, elle ouvrit tout doucement la porte. Il était allongé, dos à elle et il semblait dormir. Elle le regarda pendant quelques instant, avant de faire quelques pas dans la pièce. Elle n'était plus qu'à 1 mètre de lui.

\- Va-t-en.

\- Quoi ?

\- Laisse-moi seul. Va-t-en.

\- Oliver, je …

\- DEHORS.

Il s'était redressé et tourné vers elle en criant. Elle sursauta, surprise. Elle était sur le point de lui obéir, quand elle vit son regard. Douleurs. Souffrances. Tristesse. Voilà ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux. Elle décida de rester et voyant qu'elle ne partait pas, il lui tourna à nouveau le dos.

\- Je t'en prie, Felicity. Si tu m'as réellement aimé, alors va-t-en.

Elle s'apprêtait à parler quand elle l'entendit pleurer. Elle finit par accéder à sa requête et elle sortit de la chambre. Une fois arrivée au escalier, elle s'arrêta. "Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne veux pas le perdre". Elle se retourna et refit le chemin en sens inverse. Quand elle fut de retour dans la chambre, Oliver était debout et face à elle. Elle continua d'avancé et une fois à sa hauteur, elle l'embrassa. Surpris, il lui fallut un moment pour réalisé ce qu'il se passait. Il la repoussa et s'éloigna d'elle.

\- Ne me fait pas …

\- Je t'aime Oliver.

Etonné, il ne dit rien. Elle lui prit la main et le força à s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage et commença ses explications.

\- Je ne t'ai pas quitter à cause de ton mensonge.

\- Je te demande pardon.

\- Quand j'ai découvert que tu avais un fils et que tu ne m'avais rien dit, j'ai eu mal, vraiment mal et je t'en ai énormément voulu. Et suite à une conversation avec John, je me suis demander de quel manière j'aurais réagi si j'avais été à ta place. Et je me suis rendu compte, que j'aurais probablement fait la même chose.

\- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu quitter ?

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, ses larmes avaient recommençé à couler. Ne supportant pas de la voir ainsi, il porta ses mains à ses joues et, du bout des doigts, les essuya.

\- Ton mensonge m'avait rappelé le mien.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Il la regardait, étonné de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle se leva, fit quelques pas et lui tourna le dos.

\- Comme tu le sais, après la fusillade, j'ai directement été envoyé en salle d'opération. Quand je me suis réveillé de l'anesthésie, le Docteur Schwartz est venue me voir. Elle voulait me parler de l'opération et de ce qu'elle avait du faire. Je l'ai écouter et elle … elle m'a dit qu'elle était désoler, mais qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire pour …

Elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux

\- … pour sauver le bébé.

Abassourdi, il ne répondit rien. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait-elle. Voyant son incompréhension, elle reprit.

\- Je suis désolée Oliver. Je ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte.

Enceinte. Le mot résonna dans sa tête. Enceinte. Enceinte. Enceinte.

\- Oliver.

Entendant les larmes dans la voix de la jeune femme, il revient à la réalité.

\- Tu étais enceinte ?

\- Oui.

Il se redressa brusquement et porta sa main à son abdomen. Il gémi légèrement et elle se leva pour l'aider.

\- Non.

Il recula en la regardant.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

\- Je ne voulait pas que tu souffres.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand elle m'a annocé que j'avais perdu le bébé, j'ai eu mal, très mal. J'apprenais que j'avais été enceinte au moment où elle m'annonçait que j'avais perdu le bébé. J'ai … j'étais si mal, qu'elle a vite compris que je n'étais pas au courant de ma grossesse. Elle sait excuser de me l'avoir apprit de cette manière. Et j'ai fondu en larme. Je venais de réalisé que je venais de perdre ton bébé, notre bébé. Quand je me suis enfin calmée, elle m"a demandé si je voulais qu'elle te le dise. Je lui ai répondue que non, que c'étais à moi de le faire. Elle a accepté, puis elle est partie.

Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre.

\- Ensuite, j'ai du me refaire opérée et quand tu es enfin venue me voir … tes yeux ils … tu te sentais tellement coupable. Tu t'en voulais a cause de nos enlèvement à Thea, John et moi, mais surtout pour la fusillade.

Voyant qu'il allait parler, elle leva la main et l'en empêcha.

\- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi continuée, sinon je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais.

Il acquiesa de la tête et elle baissa sa main.

\- Tu es venu t'installer à mes côtés et nous avons parler de Dark. et de ma paralysie. Tu m'as rassuré et tu m'as repassé la bague au doigt.

Malgré la situation, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se sourire légèrement.

\- C'est à ce moment-là, que j'ai compris que je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi et j'ai pris la décision de te cacher la vérité. Je savais que si tu la découvrais, tu ne te pardonnerais jamais. Et tu avais déjà connu tellement de souffrance que j'ai préféré ne rien te dire, pour t'épargner un minimum de douleurs. Et puis les semaines ont passées et plus le temps défilait, plus je m'en voulais, d'autant plus que le mariage approchait. Quand j'ai découvert pour William, je l'ai très mal prit au début. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je me suis rendue compte que j'aurais fait la même chose. Je suis rentré, décidé à te dire la vérité sur le bébé. Tu étais tellement concentré sur la video que tu faisais pour ton fils, que tu ne m'as pas entendue rentrée. Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre alors je t'ai écouter. C'est là que je me suis rendue compte à quel point tu souffrais de perdre ton fils. Et je m'apprêtais à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Je suis donc revenue sur ma décision et j'ai décidé de te quitter. Je ne pouvais pas rester à tes côtés en continuant de te cacher une telle chose.

Oliver n'en revenait pas. Elle avait préféré souffrir, seule, de la perte de leurs enfants, plutôt que de le lui dire. Elle avait choisi de lui mentir pour lui évité, à lui, de souffrir, encore une fois. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle l'aimer à ce point après tout ce qu'elle avait endurer à cause de lui. Il était sur le point de se rapprocher d'elle quand il se souvient des 2 dernières semaines. Elle l'avait quitter en lui faisant croire que c'était de sa faute. Qu'il était le seul responsable de leurs séparation. Ces 15 derniers jours avaient été les pires de sa vie.

\- Oliver, dit quelques choses, stp.

Il sortit de ses pensées et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est 2 dernières semaines on été les plus horribles de ma vie. Je venais de vous perdre, toi et mon fils, et je pensais que c'était entièrement de ma faute. Parce que je t'avais cacher l'existence de William. Et là, tu me dis que tu m'as quitter parce que tu avais peur de me dire la vérité pour notre bébé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ?

\- Quand j'ai vu cet homme te poignarder tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que tu étais mort. Et quand John m'a dis que tu étais blessé, mais vivant, je me suis éffondré en larmes, soulagée. J'ai fini par me ressaisir et j'ai préparer de quoi te soigner. Quand tu as perdu connaissance pour la deuxième fois, John m'a expliquerque tu ne dormais plus, que tu mangeais à peine et que tu passais ton temps à t'entraîner. J'ai compris à ce moment là, à quel point tu souffrais. je me suis éloigner pour réfléchir et c'est là que mon portable à sonner. C'était Caitlin, elle … elle voulais me donner les résultats de ma prise de sang.

\- Ta prise de sang ? Tu es malade ?

\- Quoi ? Non, non pas du tout. Enfin je ne le savais pas encore à ce moment-là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, alors ?

\- Je … je suis enceinte Oliver. Tu vas être papa.

Sous le choc et incapable de dire un mots, oliver resta planté en plein milieu de la pièce. Papa, il allait être papa. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'avait eu qu'un seul rapport depuis la fusillade. Le soir de leurs fête de fiançaille. Voyant que le jeune homme ne réagissait pas, elle reprit.

\- Quand elle me l'a dit, j'ai eu du mal à le croire. Je lui ai demander si elle était sur et elle ma répondu qu'elle avait fait le test 3 fois. Je l'ai remercier avant de raccrocher et je suis parti en courant. Je … j'étais complètement perdu. D'un côté je t'aimais et j'étais enceinte de toi et de l'autre, il y avait mon secret. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Et puis, je me suis rappelé William. Je me suis imaginé la souffrance que tu avais du ressentir en découvrant que tu avais un fils et que tu n'avais pas pu le voir grandir parce que sa mère avait préféré te cacher son existence. Je ne pouvais pas te faire ça à mon tour. J'ai donc pris la décision de tout te dire, quitte à te perdre pour toujours.

Elle se tut à nouveau et le fixa. Il l'avait écouté mais il n'avait toujours pas bouger.

\- Oliver. Dis quelques chose, stp.

Il continua de resté figé et quand elle fit un pas vers lui, il réagit enfin. Il recula d'un pas avant de fermé les yeux l'espace d'une seconde. Il les rouvrit et la regarda une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce.

Felicity, comprenant qu'elle venait de le perdre pour toujours, s'éffondra en larmes sur le sol.

De son côté, Oliver se dirigeait vers la sortie du QG. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Certe il lui avait cacher la vérité sur William, mais c'était pour le protéger. Comment avait-elle pu lui cacher la perte de leur bébé. Il se stoppa. Le bébé. Elle était enceinte. Ils allaient avoir un bébé. Il se retourna et parti rejoindre la jeune femme en courant. Quand il fut de retour dans sa chambre, son coeur se serra en la voyant, en larmes, sur le sol et replier sur elle-même. Elle se releva légèrement en entendant du bruit et il se précipita vers elle. Il se laissa tomber au sol à ses côtés et après s'être regarder droit dans les yeux quelques instants, ils se sautèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il la serra fort contre lui et elle lui rendit son étreinte avec autant de force. Il nicha son visage dans son cou et posa ses lèvres sur sa peau.

\- Je t'aime tellement. Je vous aime tellement. Pardonne-moi Felicity.

Elle se recula de lui et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner Oliver. Tu as juste voulu protéger ton fils. C'est moi qui doit te demander pardon. Je … j'aurais du tout te dire depuis le début, mais j'avais tellement peur que tu …

Il posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres, lui empêchant ainsi de continuer sa phrase.

\- Je sais.

Il se pencha vers elle et remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres. Elle répondit à son baiser et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme et passa l'une d'elle sour le chemisier de celle-ci. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres et elle se pressa contre lui. Elle baissa ses bras et les glissa entre leurs 2 corps. Arrivée au bas du tee-shit, elle attrapa celui-ci et le souleva avant de le lui enlever. Leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent que quelques secondes, au moment, ou le vêtement fut retiré. Elle posa ses paumes sur son torse et le caressa legèrement, ce qui arracha un gémissement au jeune homme. La jeune femme laissa ses mains descendre sur sa peau et ils se séparèrent tout les 2 quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le pansement. Elle baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre en voyant son torse.

\- Ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée.

\- En effet.

Il se releva et l'aida à en faire de même. Une fois debout, il la serra une nouvelle fois contre lui et elle se laissa faire. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et y déposa un léger baiser.

\- Rentre avec moi Oliver. Reviens vivre au loft.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et la regarda, étonné.

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Oui. Prenons tes affaires et rentrons.

Il acquiesa et l'embrassa. Quand leurs lèvres se quittèrent, ils se sourirent et ils se séparèrent. Il remit son tee-shirt et il se baissa pour attraper des sacs de sport sous le lit. La jeune femme avait déjà commençé à vider les tiroirs d'Oliver et ensembles, ils rangèrent le peu d'affaires qu'il avait dans les sacs, tout en discutant du bébé. Une fois les armoires vides, elle se dirigea vers les tables de nuit. La première était vide et elle referma le tiroir avant de se diriger vers la deuxième. Passant derrière Oliver, elle en profita pour lui voler un baiser au passage. Une fois à destination, elle s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit le petit meuble. Ce dernier était vide à l'exception d'une petite boite de velours. Reconnaissant la boite en question, elle se figea une seconde avant de, lentement, dirigé sa main vers celle-ci. Elle l'attrapa du bout des doigts et l'ouvrit. Sa bague de fiançaille était à l'intérieur. Elle glissa son index le long de l'anneau et ses larmes se remirent à coulées. Elle ne quitta la bague des yeux que lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts d'Oliver lui relever le menton. Il était agenouillé devant elle et la regardait. Il essuya ses joues humides à l'aide ses doigts et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

\- Elle ne m'a pas quitter depuis que tu me l'as rendue.

\- On aurait du se marier demain.

\- Je sais.

Elle ne dit rien et fixa à nouveau la bague.

\- Regarde-moi, Felicity.

Celle-ci relava la tête et il lui sourit.

\- Est-ce que tu veux la récupéré ?

Elle acquiesa d'un timide mouvements de tête. Il lui prit la boite des mains, enleva la bague de celle-ci et prit la main de Felicity. Il lui repassa la bague à son doigt. Elle regarda sa main un long moments avant de relevé les yeux vers Oliver.

\- Je t'aime Felicity. Je vous aime toi et le bébé.

Heureuse, elle prit le visage d'Oliver entre ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il répondit à son baiser et à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

\- Je t'aime Oliver. Je t'aime tellement.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au loft. Fatigués, ils montèrent directement les escaliers et se rendirent dans leur chambre. Oliver sourit en découvrant que les photos de leurs voyage étaient toujours à leurs place. Il déposa ses sacs et la jeune femme lui proposa de prendre une douche à 2. Il accepta et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Ils se désabillèrent mutuellement avant d'entrer dans la douche. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et une fois la température idéal atteinte, il attira à lui la jeune femme. Elle se colla à lui et l'enlaça. Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment avant qu'ils ne commençent à se laver. Ils se câlinèrent un peu avant de sortir de la cabine. Ils se séchèrent et il enfila un boxer alors qu'elle se vêtit d'une nuisette bleue et d'un shorty de la même couleurs. Elle s'allongea dans le lit et voyant qu'il ne la suivait pas, elle lui tendit la main en lui souriant. Il lui rendit son sourire et lui prit sa main. Il se coucha à ses côtés et elle vient se blottir contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position avant qu'elle ne se redresse légèrement. Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sur.

\- Ce soir, est-ce que … est-ce que tu aurais pu évité le couteau ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais l'ombre qu'elle perçut dans son regard, lui donna la réponse. Elle plaça une main sur sa joue et il ferma les yeux à son contact.

\- Tu voulais vraiment mourir ?

Cette fois-ci, il lui répondit et sa réponse, bien qu'elle s'en doutait, la frigorifia.

\- Oui.

Elle ferma les yeux. Comment avait-elle pu le laisser souffrir à ce point là. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle se redressa un peu plus et l'embrassa.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Oliver.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Mais je te rassure, je n'ai plus envie de mourir, bien au contraire. Je veux vivre. Vivre pour toi et notre bébé.

Il posa l'une de ses mains sur son ventre et lui souris. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

\- Tant mieux.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et se rallongea contre lui. Il lui donna un baiser sur le front.

\- Je t'aime Felicity.

\- Je t'aime moi aussi, Oliver.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Oliver fut réveiller par les rayons du soleil qui filtrait entre les 2 tentures. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fut étonné de se retrouver dans sa chambre au loft. Il baissa légèrement la tête et il fit un magnifique sourire en voyant la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il n'avait donc pas rêver. Elle lui avait bel et bien pardonner. Il repensa à la veille et il posa sa main sur le ventre de celle-ci. Un bébé. Il allait être papa. Il était à la fois heureux et en même temps tellement paniqué. Il avait éloigner William de lui parce que sa vie était trop dangereuse et voilà qu'il allait avoir un bébé. Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir le protégé, les protégés. Il repensa au paroles que Dig lui avait dit après qu'il ai découvert qu'il avait un fils. Un enfant est plus en sécurité au côtés de son père que n'importe où ailleurs. Et si il disait vrai. Si William était plus en sécurité ici que Dieu seul sait où. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, avait-il fait le bon choix en éloignant son fils ? Perdu dans ses questions, il décida de se lever. Il embrassa Felicity sur le front et s'éloigna d'elle tout en douceur. Une fois debout, il la recouvra un peu et il sorti de la chambre. Il descendit et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il prépara du café et ouvrit le frigo. Il grimaça en voyant ce qu'il contenait, à savoir pas grand-chose. Il faudrait qu'ils aillent faire les courses. Il attrapa de quoi faire une omelette et referma le frigidaire. Il était en train de casser les œufs, quand il senti 2 bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il sourit et s'essuya les mains avant de retourner. Elle se blotti contre lui et leva la tête, lui demandant ainsi un baiser. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se sourirent et il l'enlaça.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

\- Très bien maintenant que j'ai retrouvé tes bras.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras de l'autre, à profité l'un de l'autre.

\- Quand je me suis réveillé et que je ne t'ai pas vu, j'ai cru que tu étais parti.

\- Aucun risque. Je vous aime trop pour ça.

Elle l'embrassa et s'élougna de lui avant de lui demander ce qu'il préparait de bon. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Donna entra, posa ses affaires sur le canapé et se tourna vers eux.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, tu vas …

Le reste de sa phrase resta bloquer dans sa gorge quand elle vit qui était avec sa fille. Elle se figea. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Quentin Lance entra à son tour. Quand il la vit figé, il se tourna vers l'endroit qu'elle fixait et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il était sur le point de dire quelques choses, quand Donna réagit enfin.

\- Oh mon dieu.

Elle se précipita vers le jeune couple et les enlaça.

\- Je suis si heureuse que vous soyez à nouveau ensemble.

Elle les lâcha et les embrassa sur la joue.

\- Je veux tout savoir. Comment vous êtes vous remis … Oh mon dieu.

Elle attrapa la main de sa fille et regarda la bague comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Quand elle relâcha enfin sa main, elle les embrassa à nouveau et se tourna vers Quentin.

\- Mon chéri, il faut qu'on rentre chercher les cartons pour les ramener ici.

\- Les cartons ? Quels cartons, maman ?

\- Et bien ceux avec tout ce qui étaient prévu pour le mariage.

En voyant le regard de sa fille et d'Oliver se voiler légèrement, elle crut avoir dit une bétise.

\- Vous êtes bien de nouveau fiançé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui Donna. Mais nous avons annulé le mariage.

Quand Felicity vit sa mère se tortiller sur place et se pincer les lèvres, elle sut qu'elle lui cachait quelques choses. Elle se tourna vers Quentin et celui-ci semblait mal à l'aise. Elle refit face à sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous cache, maman ?

\- Rien.

\- Maman ?

\- Et bien, si vous le voulez toujours, le mariage peut avoir lieu demain, comme prévu.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu avais tout annulé.

\- Je sais. Mais je gardais espoir que vous vous remetteriez ensemble. Du coup, je n'ai rien annulé. J'ai bien fait, non ?

Elle les regarda. Ceux-ci étaient tellement surpris de ce qu'elle venait de leurs apprendre, qu'ils furent incapable de parler. Felicity se tourna vers Oliver et ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

\- On fait comme tu veux, Felicity.

Celle-ci le regarda quelques instants, avant qu'un grand sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage et qu'elle ne se jette dans ses bras. Il la serra dans ses bras et il la souleva du sol quand elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la reposa sur le sol et elle quitta ses bras pour se diriger vers sa mère. Elle la serra dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime, maman.

\- Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie.

Oliver se rapprocha à son tour.

\- Merci Donna. Merci beaucoup.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Oliver. Je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez à nouveau ensemble.

Elle le serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient à table et ils mangeaient l'omelette qu'Oliver venait de faire. Ils en profitèrent pour parler un peu du mariage. Quand ils eurent débarrasssé la table et fait la vaiselle, Felicity téléphona au Diggle, à Laurel, à Thea et à Curtis et Paul pour leurs demandé de venir chez elle le plus vite possible. Intrigués, ils acceptèrent tous sans exception. Elle appela ensuite Barry et elle lui expliqua la situation. Ce dernier lui demanda d'attendre le temps qu'il demande aux autres et quand il reprit la conversation, il lui dit qu'ils seraient tous présent pour le mariage. Apres avoir raccroché, elle se dirigea vers Oliver et elle se blotti contre lui. Il la serra contre lui et lui embrassa le front.

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

\- D'accord.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et se sépara d'elle avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Felicity, quand à elle, reprit sa conversation sur le mariage avec sa mère et Quentin. Elle se leva quand elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec Laurel, Thea, Paul et Curtis. Elle les fit entrer et les salua. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et Thea lui demanda la raison de leurs présences. Felicity lui demanda d'attendre et qu'elle dirait tout lorsque tout le monde sera là. Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase que des nouveaux coup sur la portes se firent entendre. Elle se releva à nouveau et ouvrit la porte sur la famille Diggle. Elle les invita à entrer et les salua. Une fois les embrassade terminée, ils se réinstallèrent tous.

\- Alors Felicity, pourquoi nous as-tu demander de venir à seulement 10 heures 30 du matin.

\- Eh bien, je vais … enfin, on va avoir besoin de votre aide.

\- On ?

\- Oui, on.

En voyant Oliver descendre, elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui, impatiente de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Une fois qu'il fut en bas des escaliers, elle l'embrassa. Elle lui sourit avant de se retourner vers les autres. Ils avaient tous, excepté Donna et Quentin, une expression étonné sur le visage. Felicity attrapa la main d'Oliver et ils se dirigèrent vers la table. Une fois installé, ils décidèrent de tout leurs expliquer.

\- Après ce qui sait passer hier soir, j'ai …

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ?

\- Oliver à été blessé en mission.

\- Mon dieu, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui Donna, je vais bien.

\- Bien est un grand mot. Tu as quand même été poignarder.

\- Thea.

\- Oh mon dieu. Tu es blessé ?

\- Rien de grave. Je n'ai presque plus rien.

\- Rien de grave, Olie. Tu te fous de moi, tu es rester inconscient pendant un moment.

\- Je vais bien Thea, je t'assure.

La jeune Queen était sur le point de répliquez, mais elle s'interrompi en voyant le regard de son frère. Voyant que la jeune femme n'allait pas reprendre la paroles, Felicity reprit.

\- Je disais donc qu'après ce qui c'est passé hier soir, je suis allez voir Oliver et nous avons parler. J'ai … je lui ai expliquez pourquoi je l'avais quitter et on sait pardonner mutuellement.

\- Je comprends pas, je croyais que tu l'avais quitter parce qu'il ne t'avais rien dit pour William.

\- Je … je ne l'ai pas quitter à cause de ça.

Elle fit une petite pause et se tourna vers Oliver. Il la rassura en lui souriant et elle se leva pour venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

\- Juste après la fusillade, le Dr. Schwartz m'a anonncé … elle m'a annoncé que j'étais enceinte et que … j'avais perdu le bébé suite à l'opération.

Personne ne sut quoi répondre et Donna poussa un petit cris horrifier en posant ses mains sur sa bouche. Felicity se blotti dans les bras d'Oliver avant de reprendre.

\- Quand je l'ai découvert, j'étais anéantie. Je venais d'apprendre que j'avais été enceinte au moment ou on m'annonçait que je l'avais perdu. Et puis j'ai du me refaire opéré et on m'a appris que j'étais paralysée. Quand Oliver est venue me voir, je n'ai pas pu le lui dire, j'en étais incapable. Il avait déjà tellement souffert que j'ai décidé de tout garder pour moi.

Elle fit une petite pause et Oliver la serra contre lui.

\- Hier quand il a été blessé, j'ai cru qu'il allait mourir et j'étais perdue et quand Dig m'a expliquez pour dans quel état d'esprit il était, je me suis rendue compte qu'au lieu de le protégé, je le détruisais. Je me suis éloigné pour réfléchir et j'ai reçu un appel de Caitlin.

Elle se tourna vers son fiancé et il lui fit un petit signe de tête en lui souriant.

\- Elle m'a annoncé que j'étais enceinte.

Un petit silence se fit avant que Donna ne se lève en criant et ne fasse tomber sa chaise. Elle se précipita vers sa fille et son futur beau-fils et les serra contre elle.

\- Oh mes chéri, je suis si heureuse. Je vais être grand-mère.

Tout le monde sourit et il félicitèrent le jeune couple. Ils parlèrent un peu du bébé avant que Curtis ne lui demande de continuer de raconter ce qu'il c'était passer la veille.

\- Quand je l'ai appris, je suis partie en courant et je me suis retrouver à la baie. J'ai pleurer un long moment et j'ai fini par prendre une décision. Je suis retrée ici, j'ai pris une douche et je suis aller voir Oliver. On a parler, je lui ai dit pour la perte du bébé, les raisons pour lesquels je l'avait quitter et ensuite pour le bébé. On sait pardonner mutuellement et on a decidé de se remettre ensemble. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'on vous a demander de venir.

\- On vous écoutes.

\- On a besoin de votre aide pour tout préparer pour demain.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demain.

Felicity se tourna vers Oliver et, tout en le ragardant droit dans les yeux, leur dit.

\- On se marie.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais vous avez tout annulé.

Voyant leur air surpris, Oliver leurs expliqua.

\- On le croyais nous aussi. Mais Donna nous à appris ce matin qu'elle n'avait rien annulé.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers la mère de la jeune femme et celle-ci leurs dit dans un grand sourire.

\- J'espérais qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Du coup, je n'ai rien annulé.

Thea se leva et vient enlacer cette dernière.

\- Donna, vous êtes génial.

Elle alla ensuite vers son frère et sa future belle-sœur.

\- Je suis si heureuse pour vous.

Ils s'étreignirent tous les 3 et le jeune couple fut à nouveau félicité. Ils continuèrent de discuter un peu du mariage et du bébé. Au moment où ils allaitent commençé à parler du lieu de la réception, Donna se leva et se dirigea vers sa fille et Oliver.

\- Mes chéris, loin de moi l'idée de vous mettre à la porte de chez vous, mais il faut que vous partiez.

\- Mais maman.

\- Il n'y pas de mais, Felicity. Vous ne savez pas où vous allez vous marier et je tient à ce que vous ne le sachiez pas avant demain, alors ouste.

\- Et où veux-tu qu'on aille ?

\- J'ai réservé une chambre d'hotel pour toi cette nuit. Comme ça Oliver restera ici.

\- Quoi ? Mamam, il est hors de question que je dorme sans lui.

\- Mais enfin ma chérie. Tu sais bien que c'est la tradition.

\- Je me fous de la tradition. On vient juste de se retrouver, je ne veux pas m'éloigner de lui.

\- C'est bon, Felicity.

\- Mais enfin, Oliver.

\- Ecoute, ce n'est que pour une nuit. Et dans la mesure on le mariage va quand même avoir lieu grâce à ta mère, on peut bien le lui accordé, non ?

Elle réflechi un court instant avant d'hocher la tête pour le plus grand plaisir de sa mère. Cette dernière leurs donna le nom de l'hotel et les mit gentiment à la porte. Mis à la porte de leur domicile, ils se rendirent à l'hotel. Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils constatèrent que c'était un 4 étoiles. Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'acceuil. Le réceptionniste les reconnu et ils les accompagna directement à leur chambre. Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils se rendirent compte qu'il s'agissait d'une suite. Ils demandèrent au l'homme si il ne c'était pas tromper et celui-ci leur rassura que non. Il leurs souhaita une bonne journée avant de les laisser seul. Ils visitèrent celle-ci et ils décidèrent de s'allonger un peu. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et ils finirent par s'endormir au bout d'un long moment. Ils furent réveillé par des coups frappés à la porte. Oliver se releva et alla ouvrir. Il sourit en constatant qui était devant lui. Les filles au grand complet. Donna, Thea, Laurel, Iris, Caitlin, Lyla et Jesse. Il les laissa entrer et salua les jeunes femme de Central City. En les voyant entrer, Felicity se leva et vient enlacé les nouvelles venue.

\- Je suis si heureuse de vous voir.

\- Nous aussi.

\- Et puis on aurais râter le mariage pour rien au monde.

Ils parlèrent un peu ensemble avant qu'Oliver ne se retrouve une nouvelle fois invité à quitter les lieux. Felicity se blotti dans ses bras et ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de s'embrasser une dernière fois. Il quitta la chambres, laissant les filles entre elles. Quand il arriva chez lui, il fut acceuilli par Dig, Quentin, Curtis, Paul, Barry, Joe, Wally, Cisco et Wells. Il salua ceux qu'il n'avait pas encore vu et ceux-ci lui expliquèrent ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour sa dernière soirée d'homme célibataire. Ils sourit en entendant le programme. Cela promettait d'être une bonne soirée, surtout qu'ils dormiraient tous dans le salon.

Le lendemain matin, Oliver et Dig furent les premier à se réveillé et ils constatèrent qu'il était passé 10 heures trente. Ils se levèrent et Dig proposa de faire du café le temps qu'Oliver aille prendre sa douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ancien militaire alla à son tour dans la salle de bain, et le futur marié décida d'aller chercher de quoi déjeuner. Quand il revient au bout de vingt minutes, le reste du groupe était réveillé et à table. Il salua tout le monde et vida les sacs aider de quentin. Ils préparèrent tout les deux des omelettes et des pancakes et ils déjeunèrent tous. Barry s'excusa auprès d'eux, il devait s'absenter. Les autres en profitèrent pour parler de tout et de rien pendant une bonne heure. Au alentour de midi trente, ils partirent tous se changer et ils quittèrent ensemble le loft, direction le lieux de la cérémonie. Ils mirent une vingtaine de minutes à arrivé. Quand Oliver sorti de la voiture, il resta bouche bée devant la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Barry se rapprocha de lui.

\- Quand Donna m'a dit qu'elle cherchait un coin isolé de la ville pour le mariage, je lui ai proposer cette endroit. J'espère que tu aimes ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est magnifique.

Ils étaient dans un petit bois et face à eux se trouvait un petit étang avec une petite chute d'eau. À la droite du bassin avait été placé l'autel pour la cérémonie. Et de l'autre côté de celui-ci se trouvait une grande table aménagée avec goût pour la réception. Une petit piste de danse avait, également, été installé. Oliver se retourna vers sa gauche et découvrit une petit maisonnette en bois, avec, sur le devant, une petite terasse. Celle-ci se trouvait à environs cinquante mêtre de l'autel.

\- Comment as-tu découvert cet endroit ?

\- Je l'ai hérité à la mort du Dr Wells.

\- Je suppose que c'est pour tout préparer que tu es parti une heure avant nous.

\- Bien vu.

Oliver regarda encore un peu le décors et se tourna vers Barry. Il lui sourit en lui tendant la main.

\- Merci beaucoup. C'est endroit est absolument parfait.

Barry lui serra la main en lui souriant à son tour.

\- Avant que je n'oublie, les filles sont déjà là, ainsi que Felicity, elles se préparent à l'intérieur. Et Donna m'a demander de te dire que tu avais l'interdiction totale de t'approcher de la maison.

Oliver lui sourit et promit qu'il ne s'approcherait pas de la maisonnette. Il se retourna au moment où il entendit un moteur. Quand la voiture s'arrêta, un homme assez agé, en soutane, en sorti et Oliver se dirigea vers lui. Il salua l'homme de dieu et le remercia d'être venue si loin de la ville. Ce dernier lui assura que ce n'était pas un problème et qu'il était heureux d'être dans un si beau lieu. Oliver lui proposa de le visiter un peu avec lui, le temps que la future mariée soit prête. L'homme accepta avec plaisir. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent tout deux les filles sortirent de la maison et ils allèrent les saluer. Une demi heure passa encore et Caitlin sorti à son tour de la maison, suivi de peu par Donna. Elle embrassèrent toute les 2 Oliver et saluèrent le prêtre.

\- Elle est prête.

Quand Felicity se réveilla, elle se retourna dans le lit et chercha à tatons Oliver. Ne rencontrant que le vide, elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. En voyant l'endroit où elle se trouvait, un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle allait se marier aujourd'hui. Elle balança les couverture et se leva. Elle arriva presqu'en courant dans le salon de la suite et les filles sourirent en la voyant si lumineuse.

\- Bonjour, les filles.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Très bien maman. Et vous, vous avez bien dormi ?

\- Super.

Felicity s'installa au côté de Lyla qui tenait Sarah dans ses bras. La petit tendit ses bras vers elle et elle la prit dans ses bras. Elle joua un petit moment avec elle tout en déjeunant et parlant avec les filles. Quand elles eurent fini, elles prirent chacune une douche et elles quittèrent l'Hotel. Arrivé au lieu de cérémonie, elle fut émerveillé de l'endroit. Elle visita les lieux et se dirigea ensuite vers la maison. L'intérieur était composé de 2 pièces. Dans la première se trouvait le coin cuisine et la chambre et dans la deuxième se trouvait la salle de bain. C'était petit mais cosy. Dix minutes après qu'elles ne soient entré dans la maison, on frappa à la porte. Deux jeune femme se présentèrent comme étant la coiffeuse et la maquilleuse. Une heure plus tard, on frappa à nouveau à la porte et Donna alla ouvrir la porte à Barry. Après que celui-ci ai saluer toutes les filles, il ressorti avec la future belle-mère d'Oliver, qui était déjà prête. Une autre heure passa encore et les filles, excepté Caitlin et Donna, sortirent rejoindre les garçons, qui était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt. Felicity aider de sa mère et de sa demoiselle d'honneur revêti sa robe. Le bustier de celle-ci était décoré de perle blanche et la jupe de la robe était faite en voile. (voir la robe de l'épisode 4_16) Ses cheveux était attaché en un chignon négligé et un fin voile y était accroché. Sa mère l'étreignit et se retient difficilement de pleurer.

\- Tu es magnifique, ma chérie.

\- Merci maman.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Oui.

\- On va les prévenir.

\- Merci.

Elle attendit quelque instant avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Quentin.

\- Je peux ?

\- Bien sur.

\- Tu es absolument superbe.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Donna m'a parler de la conversation que vous avez eu au sujet de ton père. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis là pour toi si, un jour, tu en as besoin.

Émue, la jeune femme le prit dans ses bras et le remercia. Il la serra également contre lui et toujours dans ses bras elle lui demanda.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas votre fille, mais je me demandais si vous … si vous accepteriez de me conduire jusqu'à l'autel.

Il s'écarta de la jeune femme et lui dit dans un grand sourire.

\- Ce serait pour moi un grand honneur.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa su la joue.

\- C'est le moment. Tu es prête ?

\- Plus que jamais.

Ils se sourirent avant de sortir de la maison. Le regard de Felicity chercha de suite Oliver et quand elle le trouva, elle ne le lâcha plus des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur. Elle embrassa Quentin sur la joue pour le remercié et celui-ci tendit la main de la jeune femme à Oliver, avant d'aller s'asseoir au côté de Donna. Les futurs mariés firent ensemble les derniers pas et une fois arrivé devant l'homme de dieu, ils se firent face et se fixèrent droit dans les yeux.

\- Bonjour à tous et bienvenue au mariage de Felicity et d'Oliver. Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou jamais.

Voyant que personne ne se manifestait, il reprit en souriant.

\- Oliver, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Felicity, ici présente, pour l'aimer et la chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans les épreuves et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

\- Je le veux.

\- Felicity, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Oliver, ici présent, pour l'aimer et le chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans les épreuves et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

\- Je le veux.

\- Seigneur, notre Dieu, toi qui as fait Alliance avec nous par Jésus Christ, bénis maintenant ces alliances et donne à Oliver et Félicity qui les porteront à leur doigt de se garder toujours une parfaite fidélité. A vous Oliver.

Ce dernier se retourna vers Dig et se dernier lui donna la future alliance de Felicity. Il se retourna ensuite vers la jeune femme et lui prit la main.

\- Felicity, je te donne cette alliance, signe de mon amour et de ma fidélité.

Il lui passa la bague au doigt et la regarda droit dans les yeux un petit moment. Elle se tourna à son tour et prit la bague que Caitlin lui tendait. Elle refit face à Oliver et lui prit, à son tour, la main.

\- Oliver, je te donne cette alliance, signe de mon amour et de ma fidélité.

Elle glissa ensuite l'anneau à son doigt et ils entrelaçèrent leurs mains tout en se souriant.

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférer, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Oliver ne se fit pas prier. Il lâcha ses mains et en posa une dur sa taille alors que l'autre se posait sur sa joue. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur les siennes sous les applaudissements et sifflements de leurs invités. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent front contre front, un grand sourire au lèvres.

\- Je vous présente Monsieur et Madame Queen.

Fin.


End file.
